Milkshake
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Jean, Eren, dan sebuah milkshake. #30daysOTPChallenge #day2. Warning: AU, hint shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Milkshake**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning: Modern!AU, Drable, Hint Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime**

' **30 days OTP Challenge; Prompt: Sharing a Milkshake'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Eren menatap miris ke dalam dompet miliknya. Uang jajannya tak tersisa banyak. Hanya ada beberapa koin logam, dan selembar uang kertas. Ia pun kini dilema. Eren merasa lapar, dan dari siang ia belum sempat mengisi perutnya. Awalnya ia berniat mampir sebentar ke sebuah restoran cepat saji, namun ternyata yang dapat ia beli mungkin hanyalah kentang goreng ukuran sedang. Tetap tidak akan mengenyangkan perutnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminjam uang pada Jean—yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya—namun enggan ia lakukan. Gengsi katanya.

"Jadi makan atau tidak?" Jean mendengus, menatap Eren dengan pandangan sebal. "Perlu kuingatkankah kalau kita sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk tempat makan ini semenjak 15 menit yang lalu?"

"Diamlah, aku sedang berpikir."

"Kita bukan sedang ujian, Eren."

Giliran Eren yang mendengus. Seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Jean untuk mampir makan malam bersama. Pemuda itu selalu saja bersikap tidak peka. Sudah jelas-jelas Eren sedari tadi menunjukkan tanda-tanda. Apakah tak ada niatan di hati Jean untuk mentraktirnya barang paha ayam goreng, atau sebuah hamburger tanpa keju?

"Mau makan di sini atau tidak?"

 _Sigh._

Sedikit menggerutu, Eren terpaksa memasuki pintu dorong tersebut. Wangi ayam goreng yang khas seketika tercium oleh indranya. Betapa nikmat dan mengenyangkan bila makanan itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya—Tidak Eren! Kentang goreng saja sepertinya cukup. Tak perlu membeli jenis lain.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Jean bertanya sambil sesekali menatap menu yang tertera.

"Kentang goreng ukuran sedang."

Jeda.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu."

Langsung, tatapan Jean seolah penuh ejekan, Eren tau itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, uangnya menipis, dan jika ia boros sedikit saja maka besok tak akan ada makan siang untuknya. Eren belum mendapat uang saku tambahan, jadi ia harus bisa bersikap penuh pertimbangan.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia bersikap demikian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu satu kentang goreng ukuran sedang, paket ayam plus nasi dua buah, satu botol air mineral, dan satu _milkshake strawberry_."

Yakin nih? Kok pesanan Jean banyak sekali? Lapar ya?

"Jea—"

"Besok-besok gantian kau yang menraktirku."

Sungguhan?

"...Oke!"

Awalnya Eren diam mencerna, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman cerah nampak dibibirnya. Jarang-jarang Jean berbaik hati padanya. Sudah mentraktirnya makan, nampan berisi pesanan pun Jean yang bawakan sampai ke meja—dan sungguh Eren senang menerima semua kebaikannya.

Lihatlah—kini tak hanya kentang goreng saja yang terhidang di atas meja, nasi dan ayam goreng serta _milkshake strawberry_ ikut menemani. Perutnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi akan terisi sempurna.

Eh? Sebentar...satu?

"Kenapa hanya memesan satu _milkshake_?"

"Kenapa harus memesan dua?" Jean mengangkat alis, mulutnya kini sibuk mengunyah potongan ayam.

"Loh? Kau tidak mau?" Eren menyedot _milkshake_ miliknya, rasa _strawberry_ memenuhi rongga mulut. Manis tapi tidak terlalu manis, Eren menyukainya. Jean selalu hafal dengan kegemarannya—

"Kita kan bisa saling berbagi." Jean memberi gestur meminta bagiannya.

—Uhuk-uhuk!

Dan entah mengapa Eren langsung batuk tersedak sambil berlanjut menatap Jean tidak percaya. Saling berbagi katanya? Satu sedotan begitu? Tapi ini kan bekas mulutnya, dan Eren tak ingin Jean menyedot dari ujung yang sama. Memang bukan secara langsung tapi hal itu bisa dibilang sebagai _indirect kiss_ bukan? Ciuman loh! Tidak langsung sih tapi kan...

Eren ragu.

"Tapi Ja-Jangan dihabiskan..."

"Aku bukan kau," kini gelas _milkshake_ berpindah tangan. Eren pun menelan ludah paksa, matanya terus terfokus pada ujung sedotan yang akan segera bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Semoga Jean tidak sadar kalau yang akan ia lakukan itu adalah _indirect kiss_ dengannya—

Cup.

...Eh?!

"A-Apa yang—!"

"Uhm?" Jean menyeringai, setelah sukses mendaratan kecupan kecil pada sedotan yang terpasang. " _Indirect kiss_ darimu." Lalu baru berlanjut menyedot cairan _milkshake_ dengan perlahan. Tak terlalu memperdulikan Eren yang terdiam dengan wajah penuh rona merah yang ketara.

"Jean!"

Lumayan lah. Sesekali menggoda pemuda manis itu bukan hal yang buruk.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
